


Sourwolf

by Hanae_Lilandiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Gen, Werewolf Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanae_Lilandiel/pseuds/Hanae_Lilandiel
Summary: Stiles travaille dans un café lors des vacances pour payer sa formation. Un jour, un gros chien noir vient semer la terreur sur son lieu de travail.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	Sourwolf

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Voici un petit OS tout simple sur le thème "pause café". Les consignes étaient simple. respecter le thème et faire entre 500 et 1000 mots. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira.
> 
> Joyeuses fêtes à tous et toutes !
> 
> Hanae

Après tout le bordel avec l'Anuk Ité et les chasseurs à moitié fous voulant tuer toutes les créatures surnaturelles de la ville, le meute de Scott avait décidé de prendre un peu de repos. Derek était repartit en Amérique du Sud pour y retrouver Cora, Peter avait disparu encore une fois, Malia était retourné à la poursuite de sa mère, Liam avait pris des vacances avec les plus jeunes de la meute, Scott les avait rejoint pour garder un œil sur eux, Lydia avait décidé de voir l'Europe avec Jackson et Ethan, Stiles avait repris sa formation au FBI. Les mois avaient passé et la meute se retrouvait de temps à autre, mais ils étaient finalement tous séparés par des centaines, voire des milliers de kilomètres. Seules les vacances leur permettaient de passer réellement du temps ensemble.

Lors des congés, Stiles travaillait dans un café de Beacon Hills pour gagner un peu d'argent et aider son père à payer sa formation. Ce jour-là, il avait commencé la journée tôt et il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Les habitants de la ville avaient manifestement décidé de tous se donner rendez-vous au même endroit. Dans ce café particulièrement. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Il allait en demander une à sa responsable, sous n'importe quel prétexte, lorsque Camille, une de ses collègue, arriva avec fracas dans la réserve – où il s'était planqué pour quelques minutes – en hurlant.

\- STILES ! IL Y A UN ÉNORME CHIEN ! TU DOIS VENIR !

\- Que... attends... Quoi ?

\- Il y a un énorme chien noir dans le café, il terrorise tout le monde et il ne veut pas bouger. Il grogne dès qu'on approche.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je puisse faire de plus ? Je suis un humain fragile et mince et je ne veut pas me faire manger par un chien enragé... Est-ce que tu as dit qu'il était noir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que sa couleur change au fait qu'il ne veut pas partir et qu'il est méchant ?

Avec un juron et un pressentiment Stiles contourna Camille pour se précipiter vers la salle. La jeune femme n'avait pas menti. Il y avait bien un animal poilu au centre de cette dernière, un large espace vide autour de lui et des gens terrifiés qui tentaient de le faire sortir. Sauf que ce n'était pas un chien. Stiles soupira et s'approcha, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'animal. Il tendit la main vers sa gueule, sans écouter le cri de panique de sa collègue et murmura.

\- Sourwolf ?

Il obtint en réponse des yeux bleus pendant une micro seconde, lui confirmant ce qu'il avait deviné. Il continua son geste précédemment entamé et plongea ses doigts dans la fourrure du loup noir qui lui faisait face. Il reçut un espèce de grognement-jappement qui le fit sourire.

\- Tu fais peur à tout le monde, Sourwolf. Viens par ici.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle, conscient que le loup le suivait sans broncher. Il s'adressa à ses collègues qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et ne sachant manifestement pas comment réagir à cela. Il expliqua simplement.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je le connais. Je vais juste lui donner de l'eau puis je le ramènerait chez lui, si c'est ok ? Pas besoin d'appeler la fourrière ou la police ok ? Je peux prendre un café ?

\- Tu veux un café ? Juste comme ça?

\- Je viens de gérer une situation de crise, je pense que je peux prendre un café ? S'il-te-plaît, patronne.

La gérante hocha la tête et lui prépara elle-même un café. Elle n'émit pas une protestation alors qu'elle savait que donner du café à un hyperactif n'était sans doute pas une brillante idée. Mais comme l'avait dit le jeune homme, il venait de gérer une situation de crise en quelques instants. Elle lui tendit son café et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait prendre le reste de sa journée. Du moment que ce fichu chien terrifiant quitta son établissement au plus vite. Stiles la remercia longuement avant de passer en cuisine pour prendre un bol d'eau et de mener le loup dans la cour derrière le café. Il posa le bol au sol et rien ne se produisit. Le regard du loup passa du bol à l'humain avec un regard moqueur. Stiles marmonna.

\- T'es sensé être un chien. Bois cette eau et on s'en va. Agit normalement, bon sang.

Le loup soupira, mais s'exécuta, lapant un peu d'eau dans le bol. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de commenter cela par un "bon chien" qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'animal. Décidant que ce dernier pouvait tout à fait arrêter de se comporter comme un bon chien s'il le voulait, Stiles récupéra le bol, repassa en cuisine pour le laver, prit ses affaires en passant et revint vers la cour où le loup n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il adressa un signe de la main à ses collègues avant de se diriger vers sa jeep, le loup sur les talons. Sirotant son café, il se dit que malgré la frayeur que tout le monde avait eue, cela lui avait finalement permit d'avoir la pause café dont il rêvait depuis des heures. Et en prime, il avait le reste de sa journée pour lui. Et Derek était de retour en ville. Il y avait pire comme journée à Beacon Hills.


End file.
